


Parezjasta

by brzegsaratogi



Category: Philosophy RPF
Genre: Ancient Greece, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Poisoning, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brzegsaratogi/pseuds/brzegsaratogi
Summary: ❝Mi się samemu długo tłumione łzy ciurkiem puściły tak, żem sobie twarz zasłonił i sam nad sobą płakał. Bo nie nad nim przecież, ale na swój własny los, żem tracił więcej kogoś, aniżeli tylko przyjaciela.❞Wyrocznia. Nauczyciel. Opiekun. Platon sam nie umiał znaleźć jednego słowa, które opisywałoby Sokratesa stuprocentowo. Z upływem lat powiedzieć mógł tyko jedno - człowiek ten stał się mu najprawdopodobniej najbliższą osobą podarowaną przez los. Kochał go rodzajem miłości, który odkrył i nazwał on sam.Każdy człowiek widzi jednak koniec swojej miłości. A Platon, doświadczając tego, nie potrafił pojąć, czemu historia nie mogła potoczyć się inaczej.
Relationships: Plato (428/7-348/7 BC)/Sokrates | Socrates (c. 469-399 BC)
Kudos: 5





	Parezjasta

**_JEDNĄ_** z pierwszych rzeczy, jakie od niego usłyszałem, było to, iż jestem prześlicznym łabędziem, który oddał swoją duszę Erosowi. Przestraszyłem się wtedy i chciałem wołać lekarza, może pobiec od razu do ojca, że oddaje mnie pod opiekę wariata. 

Szybko okazało się jednak, że nie było takiej potrzeby. A szkoda. Może zapamiętałbym wtedy całe nasze pierwsze spotkanie jeszcze bardziej.

— Miałem sen — zaczął mi wtedy mówić Sokrates, gdy usiadłem skołowany na jednej z poduszek — że trzymałem na kolanach pięknego, białego ptaka. Młody był, młody był to chłopcze ptak! Nie pisklę jednakże, gdyby człowiekiem był, pewnie byłby młodzieńcem takim jak ty. W każdym razie, widziałem, jak wyrastają ptaszysku silne skrzydła, a ono samo ze śpiewem pięknym jak u Terpsychore wzbiło się w powietrze, by ostatecznie wylądować na ołtarzu poświęconym Erosowi. Coś mam dziwne przeczucie mój drogi nowy uczniu — Wycelował we mnie swój gruby palec, toteż przez chwilę ogarnął mnie lęk — że ty i ten łabędź możecie być jednym i tym samym istnieniem.

Otworzyłem usta, by jakoś zaprotestować, lecz wtedy on odwrócił się do paru osób siedzących z tyłu pomieszczenia i rzekł głośno:

— Oto jest, przyjaciele, ów łabędź Kupidyna z Akademii!

Oblałem się rumieńcem, gdy inni mężczyźni zaczęli przyglądać mi się uważnie, kiwając raz po raz aprobująco głowami. Sokrates odwrócił się do mnie ponownie, cały uśmiechnięty.

— I co Platonie, jak to jest być łabędziem samego boga miłości?

Nie wiedziałem wtedy szczerze, co mogę mu odpowiedzieć. Cieszyć się? Nie cieszyć? Byłem jeszcze chłopcem, miałem za sobą ledwo pierwsze lata nauki w akademii. Wiedziałem już wtedy czym muszę być i kim muszę być; wykształconym mężczyzną, któremu dane jest przynieść dumę rodzinie i ożenić się najlepiej parokrotnie.

A tymczasem? Zamiast się przykładnie kształcić, siedziałem tu przed jakimś niezbyt ładnym filozofem, który wmawiał mi, że jestem łabędziem. _Całkiem porządny start, Platonie, całkiem porządny start._

— Sam nie wiem, mistrzu... — zacząłem niepewnym głosem, palce nerwowo zaciskając na moim chitonie, pomarszczonym, niezbyt eleganckim jeśli chodzi o pierwszy dzień w akademii. — Nie czuję się z tą myślą jakoś specjalnie, szczerze mówiąc.

— Dobrze, a więc to będzie pierwsza moja lekcja dla ciebie. _Cognosce_ _te_ _ipsum_ _!_ Poznaj samego siebie, mój drogi Platonie.

— Nie, nie to miałem na myśli, nie w tym, nie w tym znaczeniu. — Język począł mi się plątać, ale w istocie byłem zbulwersowany, skoro mój nowy nauczyciel myślał, że tak prostych lekcji nie przechodziłem już wcześniej. — Wiem kim jestem, nie twierdzę jednak, abym był _łabędziem Kupidyna,_ za jakiego mnie masz _—_ wypowiedziałem to może nieco zbyt buńczucznie, obawiałem się więc kary już pierwszego dnia nauki, ale...

...Sokrates roześmiał się tylko szczerze, wyciągając rękę, aby mnie poklepać po ramieniu. Tego się nie spodziewałem.

— Nie jesteś pierwszym lepszym chłopcem spragnionym filozofii, prawda? Cieszy mnie to. Cieszy mnie to niezmiernie. — Wstał na krótki moment z siedzenia, aby wziąć z stojącej niedaleko etażerki papirus, który mi następnie wręczył. — Proszę. Napisz mi tu kim jesteś. Mam ochotę mieć nieco dokładniejszy wgląd na twoją duszę.

To powiedziawszy odszedł, zostawiając mnie samego nad czystym papirusem, w pomieszczeniu z obcymi młodzieńcami oraz mężczyznami.

Złapałem go jeszcze kątem oka, zanim zupełnie zniknął z mojej wizji. Uśmiechał się. W sposób tajemniczy i dziwnie magnetyzujący zarazem. Nieznane ciepło rozpłynęło się po mojej klatce piersiowej, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że w prawdzie nie bije od tego człowieka żadna emocja negatywna. Wprost przeciwnie. Miałem wrażenie, że może to być początek naprawdę wspaniałych lat nauki. 

━━━━━━

Szum morza dobiegał do mych uszu jak najpiękniejsza melodia. Przymykałem oczy, chłonąc promienie słoneczne niczym balsam. Potrzebowałem tego, potrzebowałem spokoju. We wrześniu miało minąć już pięć lat, odkąd byłem przy jego boku. Nie byłem już chłopcem, zaczynałem być prawdziwym mężczyzną. Teraz nie ciągnęło mnie już tak jednak do zakładania rodziny, ach, wręcz przeciwnie, myśl o tym, że miałbym być mężem a następnie ojcem, napawała mnie jakimś niewyjaśnionym strachem.

Nie chciałem tego. Było mi bardzo dobrze, ucząc się i żyjąc jako wolny człowiek, otoczony tylko moimi przyjaciółmi oraz nauczycielami. Sokrates powtarzał mi już nie raz, że posiadanie rodziny wcale nie jest takie złe. On sam miał przecież żonę, mądrą Ksantypę, a wcześniej pałał miłością do ślicznej Myrto.

— Mam dzieci, a i owszem, Platonie — powiedział do mnie, gdy tak siedzieliśmy razem nad lazurową wodą, obserwując jak złote słońce przysłania Ateny. — Jeśli jednak mam być z tobą szczery...żadnego z moich synów nie uwielbiam tak bardzo, jak uwielbiam ciebie.

Analizowałem jego słowa przez dłuższą chwilę. Uwielbienie. To słowo było co prawda trafione, ale coś w nim zgrzytało, jakby nie oddawało zupełnie prawdy, lub było odpowiedzią wymijającą.

— Czy to jest właśnie to co do mnie czujesz, Sokratesie? 

Starszy filozof zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na mnie, jakbym powiedział coś złego.

— Jak inaczej chcesz nazwać naszą relację, Platonie? Czy ty uważasz mnie za kogoś, kim zastąpić można ojca?

Zawahałem się. Postanowiłem jednak posłużyć się tym, czym mój nauczyciel posługiwał się zawsze. Parrezją. Wolną, szczerą odpowiedzą, jaką on udzielał zawsze czepialskim ludziom.

— Uważam, że się kochamy, Sokratesie.

Słowa niosły ze sobą prawdę, tylko i wyłącznie. Nie miałem bynajmniej na myśli miłości pod względem romantycznym. Zaraz stanąłby pierwszy lepszy krzykacz i wytoczył mi błąd, bo kochać można przecież tylko kogoś, kto jest członkiem naszej rodziny, lub kogoś, do kogo czujemy pociąg romantyczny.

Ale Sokrates nie był przecież ani moim ojcem, ani też nie patrzyłem na niego jako na potencjalnego kochanka. To nie byłoby nic złego co prawda; fakt, że miał żonę nic nie zmieniał, a różnica wieku między nami była wręcz idealna, by podpiąć ją pod zdrową pederastię. Sokrates był w idealnym wieku, aby zostać erastesem, ja za to mógłbym być jego eromenesem. Był to stosunek pochwalany, jednak wtedy relacja musiałaby opierać się na spełnieniu fizycznym, czego nigdy nie chciałem. Nie, co ja mówię! Ja nawet nie wyobrażałem sobie sytuacji, w której mógłbym swoimi ustami musnąć usta Sokratesa.

Nie był to romantyzm. Ani pożądanie. A mimo wszystko, kochałem go. I nie zamierzałem się tego wypierać.

Teraz się bałem. Bałem się jak na mnie spojrzy; czy w jego oczach stałem się dzieckiem podłego Hadesa, czy wciąż byłem nienagannym wychowankiem Erosa i Apolla? Serce zakołatało mi mocniej w piersi.

A on zrobił to, co zwykle w takich momentach robił. Uśmiechnął się. Nic nie powiedział, tylko się uśmiechnął.

Chciałem, aby tak zostało już na zawsze. Po kres czasoprzestrzeni.

Trzy lata. Z całej wieczności o jaką prosiłem, los ofiarował mi jeszcze tylko trzy lata. Trzysta dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąty rok przed narodzeniem Jezusa Chrystusa, miał być huraganem, kończącym najpiękniejszy etap mojego życia.

━━━━━━

Do miejsca stracenia szedłem tamtego dnia powoli. Smętnie powłóczyłem stopami, z przerażeniem orientując się, że rydwan Heliosa coraz to bardziej znikał za horyzontem.

_Nie będę się wypierał swych słów. Nie Zeus jest dla mnie świętością._

Drzwi skrzypnęły cicho, gdy pachołek Kolegium Jedenastu otworzył je przede mną, witając się grobowym skinięciem głowy. Nie uraczyłem go spojrzeniem.

_Nie będę bał się śmierci. Bać się śmierci jest tym samym, co mieć się za mądrego, mądrym wcale nie będąc._

Wszyscy inni byli już na miejscu. Moi przyjaciele. Kebes, Smuasz, oczywiście Kriton, który Sokratesa chłopcem był ślicznym i czasem zżerała mnie o niego zazdrość, a także wiele innych osób, w tym synowie mojego nauczyciela. Żony jego nie widziałem.

_Nie będę błagał o litość na kolanach. Jedyne czego żałuję w tej chwili, to to, że zostawiam moich chłopców samotnych, niczym sieroty._

Pomieszczenie było przestronne _—_ ściany wykonano z czarnego kamienia, a na środku stał stół, na którym siedział nikt inny, jak mój cudowny i niepowtarzalny przyjaciel. Podczas gdy wszyscy inni zawodzili, ronili łzy (ja również byłem tego bliski) oraz modlili się, aby bogowie się nad nim zlitowali, Sokrates trwał w nieprzerwanym uśmiechu. Wyglądał, jakby obchodził właśnie urodziny, nie uczestniczył we własnej egzekucji.

 _—_ Więc wy, Smuaszu i Kebesie, i wy, z Platonem i resztą razem pójdziecie, kiedy tam któremu czas wypadnie. A mnie _już_ teraz, powiedziałby jakiś tragik, los woła i bodajże mi właśnie pora myśleć o kąpieli. Wydaje się przecież rzeczą lepszą naprzód się wykąpać, a potem wypić truciznę i nie robić zachodu kobietom, żeby trupa myły.

Usłyszałem swoje imię, dopiero gdy zobaczyłem, że on przyuważył mnie stojącego w kącie pomieszczenia. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego słabo, co on odwzajemnił.

 _—_ No, niech tam, Sokratesie, ale może masz jakieś zlecenie dla nich tutaj albo dla mnie? Może coś w sprawach twoich chłopców, albo w innej jakiej, może moglibyśmy zrobić ci jeszcze jakąś przyjemność? _—_ Kriton odezwał się, tym samym racząc za nas wszystkich, bo dobrze wiedziałem, że każdemu się na usta takie słowa cisnęły. _  
_

Nasz mentor roześmiał się pobłażliwie, gładząc swoją brodę. Nie rozumiałem naprawdę, jak w takiej chwili może tryskać takim optymizmem. _  
_

 _—_ To co zawsze mówię, Kritonie, nic nowego. Że jak będziecie dbali o siebie samych, to i mnie, i moim bliskim, i sobie samym zawsze zrobicie przyjemność, cokolwiek byście robili. Chociażbyście teraz nie obiecywali. A jeżeli nie będziecie dbali o siebie samych i nie zechcecie żyć w ślad tego, co się tu dziś mówiło i dawniej nieraz, to nie zrobicie i tak nic dla mnie, choćbyście teraz nie wiadomo co przyrzekali i jak najgoręcej.

Jego słowa powoli mnie roztapiały, jakbym był nie ludzkim bytem, a jakimś niezwykle kruchym istnieniem. Wziąłem drżący oddech. Musiałem zadać nurtujące wszystkich pytanie.

— Będziemy się starali dbać o siebie — zapewniłem go, aby wiedział, że bierzemy sobie do serca jego słowa. — W jaki sposób chcesz...w jaki sposób chcesz, abyśmy cię pogrzebali? _  
_

— Jak wam się podoba. O ile wam nie ucieknę. — Wyszczerzył się. To chyba miał być żart, nikomu jednak na sali do śmiechu nie było. _—_ Ach, pamiętajcie jeszcze moi drodzy, po mej śmieci nie słuchajcie Kritona, bo będzie bredził. _  
_

— Że co proszę? — Uczeń obruszył się. _  
_

— Znam cię dobrze, Kritonie mój kochany. Ja kiedy wypiję truciznę, to rzucę to wszystko, pójdę sobie precz w jakieś tam krainy szczęśliwości. A ty będziesz mydlił oczy innym, że jestem przy was. Bzdury totalne! Ja od was uciekam, już mnie nie zobaczycie ani nie poczujecie. _  
_

Jego słowa raniły mnie jak sztylet. Gdy odszedł do innej izby, aby wziąć kąpiel, otuliłem się ramionami, starając się nie ronić łez; zachowywać się jak przykładny mężczyzna. _  
_

Kiedy się wykąpał i przyniesiono do niego dzieci, także kobiety z domu przyszły, rozmawiał z nimi w obecności Kritona i polecenia pewne im wydawał, a potem kobietom i dzieciom odejść kazał i sam przyszedł do nas. A było już niedaleko do zachodu słońca. Bo długi czas tam zabawił z nimi. Przyszedł i usiadł świeżo wykąpany i niewiele potem rozmawiał, a wszedł pachołek Kolegium Jedenastu i stanąwszy koło niego powiedział coś, co zapoczątkowało koniec.

— Sokratesie, z twojej strony z pewnością mnie to nie spotka, co zawsze mam z innymi, że się gniewają na mnie i przeklinają, kiedy im polecam wypić truciznę, skoro władze każą. Ja cię zresztą poznałem przez ten czas; wiem, żeś człowiek najszlachetniejszy i najłagodniejszy, i najlepszy ze wszystkich, jacy tu kiedykolwiek przyszli. Więc i teraz, wiem z pewnością, że się na mnie nie gniewasz, tylko na tamtych — bo ty wiesz, kto to winien — więc teraz wiesz przecież, co ci przyszedłem powiedzieć... Daj ci losie i staraj się, jak możesz najłatwiej znieść to, co być musi.

A potem odwrócił się na pięcie i rozpłakał się rzewnie, jak maleńkie dziecko. Sokrates zachichotał, jakby rozbawiony myślą o swojej śmierci.

— Cóż za grzeczny człowiek! Przychodził i rozmawiał nieraz i był najpoczciwszy w świecie. I teraz jak on mnie szlachetnymi łzami żegna! — Odwrócił się potem do nas, jego wzrok zatrzymał się w szczególności na mnie. — Posłuchajmy go i niech ktoś przyniesie truciznę, jeżeli już zmielona. A jeżeli nie, niech ten człowiek zmiele.

Minuty. Minuty czekania. A potem obraz, który do mnie w najgorszych koszmarach zaczął przychodzić.

Siedział na stole, patrzał na nas wszystkich. Jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Wymamrotał jeszcze coś o szczęśliwej przeprowadzce na tamten świat, a następnie bez najmniejszej trudności czy skrzywienia, duszkiem wypił truciznę. Jakiś niepojęty ból zacisnął się w moim sercu.

Z nas wielu aż do tej chwili umiało jako tako opanować łzy, ale kiedyśmy zobaczyli, jak pije i że już wypił, to już nie sposób, tylko mi się samemu długo tłumione łzy ciurkiem puściły tak, żem sobie twarz zasłonił i sam nad sobą płakał. Nie nad nim przecież, ale na swój własny los, bo traciłem najprawdopodobniej najważniejszą osobę w całym swoim życiu.

Spazmy i dreszcze wstrząsały moim ciałem, chciałem rzucić się na posadzkę i prosić o cofnięcie czasu do momentu, w którym obaj byliśmy szczęśliwi nad lazurową wodą, a ja powiedziałem mu, jak bardzo go kocham.

— Co wy robicie? — Sokrates rzekł do nas jak surowa matka, próbująca skarcić berbecie. Zresztą, czy zachowywałem się dojrzalej od kilkulatka? — Jacyście wy dziwni, moi chłopcy! Platonie, przestań płakać, ale to już mój kochany! Ja przecież właśnie dlatego kobiety do domu wyprawiłem, żeby takich rzeczy nie wyrabiały; słyszałem nawet, że umierać trzeba w pobożnej ciszy. Więc uspokójcie się i miejcie moc nad sobą!

To usłyszawszy, opanowałem swój płacz szybko. Musiałem spełnić jego wolę. Póki jeszcze jakąś miał.

Ułożył się na stole. Czekał. My wszyscy czekaliśmy, w przerażającej wręcz ciszy. W końcu rozległy się słowa. Radosne.

— Kritonie, myśmy winni koguta Asklepiosowi. Oddaj go z łaski swojej!

Kriton skinął głową raz, smarkając paskudnie przy tym nosem. Sokrates odwrócił głowę spokojnie na bok i wtedy zrozumiałem, jaki był jego cel w tym geście.

Patrzył na mnie. Byłem ostatnim obrazem, byłem ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczy, zanim ucieknie od nas precz.

Wyszeptał to, co sprawiło, że tamtej nocy zwinąłem się w kłębek i przeklinałem nierozwiązaną tajemnicę miłości.

— _Żegnaj, mój łabędziu Kupidyna._


End file.
